More Gravity Falls Weirdness
by brentpinesjr
Summary: The Gravity Falls wierdness lives on to tell this spooky tale about what happened after the wolf in the episode "Carpet Diem" and the story of one of Mabel's dates gone wrong.
1. prolouge

**A/N: This fanfic will be based on fright falls AU on tumblr.**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: DIPPERS POV<strong>

** The girls were ****driving me NUTS with their high-pitched screaming and their laughs at frequencies only dogs should be able to hear. I asked Soos if I could sleep in his break room, but it seemed very uncomfortable so I slept outside. I was just relaxing for about 4 seconds before a wolf bit me. A BIG WOLF. I looked back up to the 'sleep'-over, and said "This is still better.**

**Present time**

After that incident, weird things were happening to me, my sense of smell and hearing growing stronger, and that bite mark won't go away, and none of that really made any sense to me. At least, until the full moon rose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER IN THE PROLOUG BABY!**


	2. Chapter 1: twin monsters are made

**A/N: This fanfic may not be the best you've ever seen on this topic, but I gave it a shot, probably ruining the topic in the process**

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper's POV<strong>

On the night of the full moon, the wolf bite wound disappeared in 5 seconds "huh, that's weird" I said under my breath. I felt a a sharp pain in my abdominal area "AUGH!" I screamed in agony. I felt as if my spine was growing longer and a big blob was growing at the end of it too, and as if all of my other bones were breaking and reforming. I sat down to try to block out the pain. I sat on something soft, puffy, and NOT a pillow. I looked down on my bed to see that the big blob I said about earlier? Yeah, that was a 2-foot long brown tail, MY 2-foot long brown tail. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, this just can't be happening" I complained. The fact that I was a werewolf was overwhelming. I looked at my hands, well, 'paws' and saw the horror unfold. The second part felt as a knife was being stabbed in and out of my chest over and over and over again. I closed my eyes and kept then closed for about a minute, and when I opened them, I was a full blown wolf.

"aww, man" I said to my self which came out as a soft whimper.

_What am I supposed to do?_ I thought to myself_ Run away forever? Find a cure? What if there is no cure? What about mabel? MABEL! _I remembered that she has a date with this guy named Lucas. Oh, and FYI:

_HE'S A FREAKING VAMPIRE! Oh crud, Oh crud, oh crud._

I ran out of the attic, down the stairs, and out the back door rushing towards my sister's scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Mabel's POV:<strong>

I was still on my date with Lucas, who I already knew as the cutest vampire EVER! I was telling him my adventures with the bunker, the not-so zombie apocalypse, the mini-golf war, my sock opera, and that day when Dipper, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and I went to the petting zoo.

"- and Octavia just stood there looking at me all weird chewing her new prey and then I got this photo!" I showed him the picture in my scrapbook

"Wow, and stuff like this happens all the time, huh?" Lucas asked me

"Yup, every week! Except if there's a hiatus. When there's one of those, ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING!" I whined

"Well think about it, you're human, you have to have some EXTREME LUCK in order to survive these things every week." He explained

"I wouldn't call it luck."

"Well, Mabel, you're going to have to be strong" he put his hand on my shoulder

"Ok, you're really starting to freak me out, I'm going home"

"No, Mabel, you listen" he tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Maybe having a vampire for a boyfriend wasn't such a good idea"

"Mabel," He stared deep into my soul for a bit before "this is for you're own good."

"WHA-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in my neck "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked at the source of the pain to see that Lucas sunk his fangs DEEP into my neck. Realizing what will happen to me, I delivered a giant, strong "LEFT HOOK!" Straight at his non-beating, non-CARING heart.

Lucas hissed at me

He tried to say something to me but before he could say a word, I cut him off "No, don't you say that you care for me you little freak," yelling at him made him slightly back off "and I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I'm Mabel Pines, and I just punched a vampire.


	3. Chapter 2: explanations

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the long wait, I had my laptop and phone taken away for 2 weeks**

* * *

><p><strong>Dipper's POV:<strong>

I'm running as fast as I can to tell Mabel the news, but when I turned the corner and she was in sight, I saw her boyfriend sink his fangs DEEP into her neck.

"Oh, no." I said to myself, coming out as a low soft whimper. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening._ Man, this is an unlucky day for us. Wait, how do I tell her? Can't I talk to her telepathically?

_Psst, Mabel! _I said to her

"Huh, who said that?" she looked around and saw me, "Oh, hi there! Where did you come from, and why are you wearing my brother's clothes?" she asked me.

_The Mystery Shack and I AM your brother. _I answered

she gasped "Dipper? Is that really you?"

_Yeah, look, when you, Candy, and Grenda had that sleepover before we switched bodies, I was bit by a wolf. Apparently, that wolf was a werewolf._

"Aw, Dipper" She started to pet me, which, I was fine with. "I'm so sorry."

_Yeah well, I am sorry about you becoming a vampire_

"How much did you see?"

_Enough, Mabel, I saw enough_


	4. Chapter 3 The word spreds

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

><p><em>So, do you think that the monster thing might get us into some fights?<em>

"Well, let's hope not, we're twins! Nothing could take away our friendship!" Mabel hoped

_Well, as my friend's cousin's sister says 'twins by chance, friends by choice' and we need to make that choice_

_"_Isn't that Maddie who told you that about her twin sister?"

_Yeah, but I don't want to get into many details._

_"_Ok_"_

_"DIPPER! DIPPER!" _I hear Stan's voice

_Do you hear that?_

"No, no I don't."

"_Come on Dipper, come back dude!" _Soos said

_Come on Mabel! Let's go! _we start running to the mystery shack

"MABEL!" Stan screamed "We, We don't know where he is! He's missing."

"Heh no he's not, he's over there" she pointed at me

"The wolf?"

_Yes, the wolf, why do you think I'm wearing my __clothes!?_

_"_OMG DIPPER!" Wendy gasped "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I let out a soft whimper

_Gee, uh, thanks, uh, but can we not use the c word? Thanks! _I walked to my bed and walked some circles around the spot I'm going to sleep in, then I laid down when Mabel came in.

"Hey Dip, I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

_Same here_

"Hey, let me tuck you in, for all the times you helped me get some good grades in math, I'll get this small one for you.

_Thanks,_ when I looked over, she was gone. _Hey_,_ where'd you go?_

_Up here! _Mabel squealed_ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _She started flying as a bat.

_Ho, man, that's pretty cool how you were able to pick that up that fast!_

_I know right?! Well... _Mabel turned back "I'm tired"

_We should get some shuteye. _Then, just like that, Mabel was snoring. _Night, Mabel. _I said before going to bed


End file.
